Venture: The Championship
Venture: The Championship is a CGI animated Venture film. It is unrelated to the Venture Cinematic Universe. Synopsis Robert Jacob (John Mulaney) and Robyn Jacob (Bridgit Mendler) after selected to join the Venturian Battle Championship. Multiple terrorist attacks by the Vepturian Empire, however, impede their progress through the event, and they must set off to destroy the Vepturians' Ultimate Reformatory: the Untergang. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Much more sexual than any entries of the VCU. Violence & Gore * More violent than the Venture Cinematic Universe, even more so than Venture: Revolution. * The entire film is completely animated, but it is motion captured, and therefore looks rather realistic. * Robert Jacob is seized by a combatant during the first fight, and is than repeatedly welted by the fighter (no visible injuries). The battler aims a knife at Jacob twice, but he cuffs it out of the killer's hands both times, before gouging their eyes with a pair of nun chucks and impaling them through the mouth with a sword. They are later shown to be alive through the usage of an enchanted totem. * Robyn Jacob is slapped in the face by an opponent. * A group of 100 spies attack the arena right before a round (no named characters are shot). Robert comes to her aid and repeatedly hits them in the face. A fireball hits their nemesis in the back of the head (burning is shown), causing Robert to accidentally throw them head-first into a wall (white blood drips from the orifices). * Robert and Robyn Jacob are thrust into a deep canyon (both of them survive). * Robert decapitates a Cannibal (no blood or injury detail) in a battle. * Prisoners are experimented on at Untergang to determine if their mace gas is powerful enough. We see a convict struggle to break free before collapsing to the ground in the chamber. Those that refuse are executed by gunfire to a wall (the violence is not shown, but we see white blood splatter on the barrier). Profanity * More profane than the Venture Cinematic Universe. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * None specified. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Darker than most Venture Cinematic Universe entries. The scenes in Violence & Gore may scare viewers, in addition to the below. Rated PG-13 for intense violence, frightening imagery, sensuality, and brief strong language. Tropes * Age Lift: Robyn Jacob is only 26, rather than 29, but this is barely noticeable, nor is Robert's slightly younger appearance. What IS noticeable is Albert Modnik being obviously middle aged unlike his elderly counterpart in Venture Missions. He may be bald in this variation rather than having Einstein Hair, but this is only because he prefers himself hairless. * Alien Blood: As always in Venture media, human blood is translucent, however, it is made more prominent in this entry due to the amount of carnage. * Getting Crap Past the Radar: Robert Jacob is completely naked during the first round of Venturian Battle. His junk is censored... convenient, right? Except for five seconds where his genitals are clearly visible. Granted, this is animated and they aren't erect, but there is no excusing this in a PG-13 film. * POW Camp: Untergang. * Or Are You Just Happy to See Me?: As brought up by Ivor. (Spoilers) He actually has a jutte in his pants in case Ivor attempts to backstab him, though. ** Ivor: Hey, Robert. Sai in your pants or are you just glad I'm here? * Raging Stiffie: It wouldn't be a Venture film featuring both Robert AND Robyn Jacob without the former getting a hard-on. Happens at the least fortunate times. Category:Movies Category:Venture Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films